Don't mess with the Daddy!
by Mariathedorkydragon
Summary: -Estrella's first date, but with Natsu Dragneel as her father things are completely different, One-Shot-


"sweety are you almost ready?" asked Lucy Dragneel to her daughter Estrella Dragneel who was looking at herself in the mirror, she wore a nice dress, not showing too much, not showing too little. Estrella smiled "yes mom" Lucy nodded as Estrella finished up her hair, she turned around "so" she pulled the rim of the dress up a little "how do I look?" she asked, looking at her mother, Lucy put her hands together next to her face "you look beautiful dear Rin will think so too" Estrella blushed. They walked out from the Estrella's room, as they did the doorbell rang "well there he is" grinned Lucy Estrella blushed once again, she walked to the door and opened it to find Rin Fullbuster leaning against the beam that held up the house.

"woah you look good" grinned Rin, Rin blushed once again, she smiled "thank you" the door opened wider to find Natsu Dragneel smiling "hey! so you're the guy that's taking out my little girl huh" Rin rolled his eyes "yup" Estrella smiled at her father, Natsu kept his eyes on Rin "huh" Natsu turned to his daughter "you know what" Natsu went to his back pocket and pulled out his car keys "why don't you take my new car" grinned Natsu handing Rin the keys, Rin grinned and took them "thanks pops!" Natsu turned back to his daughter with my smile "go ahead baby" Estrella walked out from the porch she waved by to her father "Bye daddy!" she smiled

Once they both got into the car Natsu's smile fell into a deep death glare he looked down at his watch which had a tracker on it "honey you better not be thinking what I think your thinking" Lucy cried from the house, Natsu turned his head "no babe I wouldn't do such a thing" he turned his head back to the car that drove out of the driveway.

* * *

Rin and Estrella were sitting in the theater, Estrella was cuddling up against Rin he grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, looking behind him in the process, his eyes widen to Natsu who was watching them while taking a piece of popcorn and popping it into his mouth keeping the glare on his face, Rin gulped and took his arm off her shoulder and turned back around to the theater screen, Natsu grinned while taking a sip of soda.

* * *

Rin and Estrella went to a fair ground, Rin had a ball in his hands grinning from ear to ear he turned his head to Estrella "watch this!" he threw the ball knocking the bottles down "boom!" he yelled my pointing to the stuffed elephant, the working took the elephant from the pile of stuffed animals, Natsu's face appeared were the elephant used to be, glaring at Rin, Rins eyes widen The worker handed Estrella the animal, she jumped up to Rin giving him a hug while giggling, Rin kept his eyes on Natsu, once he got out of dazed he pushed Estrella away while shaking his head 'no', making her look at him with confusing look.

* * *

Estrella and Rin pulled up to spot on the top of the hill, Rin grinned to Estrella"favorite spot" he wrapped his arm around her shoulder once more "favorite girl" Estrella giggled, they leaned in, Rin looked over her shoulder only a few inches away from kissing her, he looked out the car window to find Natsu holding onto a ladder from the helicopter, Rins eyes widen for the 3rd time that night while he slowly pulled away from Estrella with his mouth wide opened, Natsu glared and pointed to him

"YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE WRONG DADDY!"

, Rin quickly sat down in the driver's seat, Estrella looked at him wondering why he pulled way "let's take you home!" he quickly said while putting the key into the keyhole "Why?" asked Estrella a little annoyed with her date, as the drove home Natsu followed them in the helicopter.

* * *

Natsu got there just in time to answer the door, Estrella walked in with a pissed off look, Natsu grinned "Back so soon?" he watched as Estrella walk past him, he turned to Rin who looked like he was close to pissing his pants "h-here you go sir" Rin handed Natsu back the keys, Natsu took them while looking back at Rin with a satisfied look on his face, RIn quickly walked away, Natsu looked his car scaring the hell out of Rin who just pasted the car.

Natsu turned back into the house "honey! what did you guys do tonight!" he called out to her "Nothing that's important!" she yelled making Natsu grin, Lucy turned to the stairs as she watched Estrella stomp up the stairs, she turned to Natsu and crossed her arms "Natsu what did you do" she glared at him, Natsu smiled and walked to Lucy wrapping his arm around her waist planting a kiss on her cheek

"Nothing to be worried about" he laughed and shut the door, Lucy pinched the rim of her nose while shaking her head knowing what he did "Natsu she will find out sooner or later" Natsu shrugged "it's better than her dating Strippers kid!"

Lucy rolled her eyes "you're an idiot"

Natsu grinned "but i'm your idiot!" and kissed her fully on the lips.

Inspired by the Hyundai Super Bowl Commercial with Kevin Hart :)


End file.
